


It's in our blood

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1880s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bestiality, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Christianity, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Dark Fantasy, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dublin (City), F/M, Falling In Love, Gothic, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Injury, Investigations, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Outdoor Sex, Physical Abuse, Poverty, Pregnancy, Religion, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Steampunk, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Zoophilia, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic! It contains heavily triggering content.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I included Fergus, Domhnall and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.FCs:Sheehan Flaherty: Fergus GleesonKeenan Flaherty: Brian GleesonTiarnán Flaherty: Domhnall GleesonAesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/af8248952d5b77ad0a37edfd95be0085/691c20e0e27718cd-cf/s640x960/36e8c8c362628f381a82ba89c5244e2255dcf739.jpg
Relationships: Brian Gleeson/Reader, Brian Gleeson/You, Domhnall Gleeson/Reader, Fergus Gleeson/Reader
Kudos: 20





	It's in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic! It contains heavily triggering content.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> I included Fergus, Domhnall and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.
> 
> FCs:
> 
> Sheehan Flaherty: Fergus Gleeson  
> Keenan Flaherty: Brian Gleeson  
> Tiarnán Flaherty: Domhnall Gleeson
> 
> Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/af8248952d5b77ad0a37edfd95be0085/691c20e0e27718cd-cf/s640x960/36e8c8c362628f381a82ba89c5244e2255dcf739.jpg

_“A flower for ye’ Miss? It’s only two shillings.” “Good morning Miss, mind takin’ a bit of yer time? I have the freshest meat all across Dublin!” “Spare a coin ma’am.” “…finest wine..” “Just taste it, ye’ won’t regret it…” “The Land of Ireland for the people of Ireland, read all ‘bout it in the Freeman’s Journal, get to know everything ‘bout the Irish National Land League.” “Mind yer step Miss!” “Have ye’ seen me’ daughter..? Get of that horse Oonagh, ye’ daft girl!”_

It was impossible to hear your own thoughts as you were walking across the market and the busy streets of Dublin, the smell of the fish mixed with bloody meat, and some other odors were somewhat sickening, especially since you haven’t had breakfast like most of the time. You pushed your way further along the crowded streets and square. By the time you’ve gotten to the Rotunda Maternity Hospital your dark blue satin bustle dress’ bottom was covered in mud thickly. You were relieved once you’ve entered the hospital and the city’s noise was finally blocked out. You were just about to freshen yourself in your room but before you could have done so, there was a knock on the door so you called for whoever wanted to enter that they can. 

“Doctor Y/N, there’s a Detective Flaherty, who wishes to speak to you.” The young nurse was nervously holding onto the doorknob, she’s always been a shy one but she seemed more anxious than usual.

“Thank you, nurse, you can send him in---did something happen, Duffy?” You asked while you’ve untied your hat’s ribbon and placed it at the edge of your table. 

“I---please don’t ask me to answer, Doctor Y/N…I can’t.” You just now noticed her cried out eyes, so you didn’t insist on getting an answer anymore. 

“Very well, nurse. Send in the detective then.” You turned towards the window and meanwhile you were waiting for the detective you adjusted a few locks in your braids, but you’ve turned around once there was a rough knock then without waiting for an answer the detective has entered. 

“Morning Doctor Y/N. I’m Detective Flaherty. I don’t intend to keep you up, however something mostly unpleasant has happened in your hospital…Nurse Duffy has found the body of one of your patients -Ciara Tiernan-, we can’t be certain, although it seems as if something has attacked her. Her neck was savagely bitten and she’s bled out, they tried to save her baby but it was too late.” 

“That’s….that’s horrible…but…what do you mean by ‘something has attacked her’? Are you implying that some animal has gotten into our institution?” The news have shocked you. The wooden floor creaked as you walked back to your desk and sat down slowly. You were up to date with all your patients but you remembered Ciara especially well, because she’s been having nightmares, hallucinations at nights, she’s been screaming a lot, so you had to place her in a private room where she wouldn’t upset the other patients. You watched as the detective leaned onto his cane which had a silver raven head on its top. Then once he’s sat down on the chair front of your desk, he’s taken his black hat of which had cogwheels attached to its side. 

“We haven’t found direct signs that it’s been an animal, however the way her neck looks -more precisely what has remained of it – doesn’t look like it has been caused by any sort of tools nor weapon, however before the body would be taken away you can take a look at the corpse if you wish…now..” Flaherty has pulled a heavy notepad out of his striped waistcoat’s pocket. “When did you leave the hospital yesterday?”

“It was around eight, afterwards I’ve stopped by the St. Patrick’s Cathedral on my way…so I’ve arrived home around nine I’d say.” 

“Can anyone confirm that?” He’s made a few unreadable scribbles into his notepad with his golden colored pen.

“The nurses saw me that I’ve left, although I live on my own….I couldn’t help not to notice that you’ve smirked when I’ve mentioned of the cathedral…”

“Yes, that’s right, they have confirmed they’ve seen you leave the hospital around that time…if you’d have seen the kind of things, I’ve did Doctor, you’d feel dubious about God too.” He still had a small smirk on his face, then with that he’s closed his notepad and has slipped it back along with his pen inside his pocket. He lit a cigarette for himself, and although you found his manner quite impolite so far, you didn’t mind that he did, it only gave you the excuse to light a cigarette for yourself as well. 

“Crime isn’t a new thing Detective; it’s been with us ever since of Caine and Abel.” 

“I’m not talking about that, Doctor. I’ve seen things what I don’t wish you to see in your worst nightmare.” He’s leaned in closer; his eyes were sparkling blue like the ocean on a bright day. “It isn’t safe to wander on the streets late at night, especially not around the district where the cathedral is, there are things in this world from which God couldn’t save you, but no one could.” 

“Are you trying to scare me, Detective?” You’ve tilted an eyebrow and has blown the smoke out slowly. 

“Everyone should be afraid, there are worse things out there than Jack the Ripper.” You’ve snorted amused at his words. Of course, you’ve heard of the killer who’s been killing women in London, but you doubted anyone could be worse than that. 

“What things exactly, Detective?”

“Dark creatures.” Now you couldn’t really contain yourself and a chuckled has escaped your lips. 

“I’m a scientist, I don’t believe in fairytales nor urban legends, Mr. Flaherty.” You didn’t mind the conversation with him, since you lacked any company, and your life has been about work and experiments only, it was refreshing. 

“Yet you are a religious person.....I must apologize. I shouldn’t have said that. Care to see the body then, Doctor Y/N?” He’s pressed the butt of his cigarette against your ashtray before he got up with a muffled grunt, and has leaned onto his cane. 

“I’m not just an obstetrician but a graduated surgeon, maybe I could take a look at your leg.” You inhaled down the smoke then has tossed the butt of your cigarette into the ashtray before you followed the detective. 

“It’s an old injury. I doubt there’s anything you could do about.” His voice was kind of harsh, so you haven’t said anything else about it and just followed him downstairs to the maternity ward, then to the secluded room.

The view was shocking. Due to your profession you were used to blood, but the image front of you was horrifying. Her bedsheet was covered in blood all over. Ciara’s body was on the floor, her nightwear torn into pieces, her neck was snapped and held in an abnormal angle, it was mainly bones and strings. You pushed your glasses onto the bridge of your nose from the top of your head, then has pushed a few magnifying lens parts front of the main lens. You lifted up her hands and observed her more thoroughly. Then you continued to look at the rest of her body. “There’s something under her nails, can be dried blood, and the bruises on her stomach, it’s not from the fall from the bed, they’re way darker than that. Whatever or whoever has attacked her wanted to harm the baby on purpose. But I’m no pathologist.” You said once you’ve straightened back up and took your glasses off. 

“Still…thank you for pointing them out, Doctor.” You’ve nodded at the detective then you eventually went back up to your room.

You tried to focus on your work, experiments, and patients but the image of that mutilated neck didn’t let you rest. Wherever you went, wherever you looked, all you could see was that corpse. However, it was hard to focus, you’ve been working till late at night. On your way home, you glanced at the cathedral but eventually you’ve turned right and as you walked along Francis Street you’ve stopped by a pub. It was busy but already some eyes were cast on you, although you tried not to care and once you’ve gotten your whiskey you just sat down at an empty table. You haven’t done this before, but here you were now downing your whiskey. You shivered as a heavy glass of beer was roughly put down on your table, some spilled out of it, however once you looked up, you felt somewhat relieved that it was the detective. 

“Doctor Y/N?! How come you are in such a filthy pub at this late hour?” He’s taken a look at the crucifix necklace of yours then he just got busy with gulping down his Guinness. He wiped the foam of the beer of his ginger beard then looked at you questioningly. 

“Can’t a woman enjoy her whiskey, Mr. Flaherty?” You crossed your legs and you noticed how he glanced down at your high heeled black boots then back at your face. 

“What I meant to say, I haven’t suspected to see you here, since you mentioned you visited the cathedral.”

“Jesus turned water into wine.” You put a cigarette between your lips then you flushed a bit as the detective leaned in and has lit it for you.

“I can’t recall that the Bible would have said anything about whiskey.” He’s slyly smirked at you and you’ve eventually smiled back at him. 

“Fine—I have to admit the image of that corpse keeps haunting me.” 

“Welcome to my world, Doctor Y/N.” He ran his fingers along his trimmed ginger locks then drank up all his beer. 

“What happened to your leg?” You blew the smoke out through your nostrils then sipped from your whiskey while you held your eyes on the detective. 

“Goodness, you really won’t leave me alone, will you? Let’s just say it was an accident. You know my da’ used to take me and my brothers for these exotic trips with him. He used to be an explorer...hunter of some sorts and that one time a tiger has attacked us. My left leg looks foul and I limp ever since.” He ordered one more round of drinks for you and himself. 

“I’m sorry to hear…did the tiger…kill your…I’m sorry, it’s none of my business, we don’t even know each other.” You nervously adjusted a lock behind your ear but kept your eyes on him. 

“My da’? No…that’s a different story, but yeah he’s dead. You can ask me, I might speak funny or awkward, I’m too used to talking about nothing else but cases.”

“What about your brothers?”

“They seem to be stronger and healthier than ever, the last time I’ve seen them.” He grabbed tighter onto the top of his cane and looked afar with a strict look on his face. 

“Are they like you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Grumpy like an old man.” You couldn’t tell whether Mr. Flaherty will be mad at you but you giggled as he rolled his eyes then gave you a kind of playful look. 

“Are you this straightforward with everyone, Miss Y/N?” He asked a bit amused as he downed the next pint of beer. 

“Would you prefer if I’d have lied? Aren’t you sick of your suspects’ lies?” You raised an eyebrow. God, you fancied him, and you realized easily because you never behaved in such a flirty manner with anyone else before. 

“Nah. But to answer your question, they are nothing like me. I live here in a one-room tenement. They live up on the northern part of Dublin, in a posh big house. They are all posh themselves.” He lit a cigarette for himself and eyed you in a way what has pleased you. 

“Do they have a name?”

“You don’t even know my first name and you already want to know theirs? Maybe I should introduce you to them.” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes but he’s eventually continued, however you didn’t mind his teasing at all. “Tiarnán and Sheehan.” 

“And yours?” 

“Keenan Flaherty…and yours, Doctor?”

“Y/N.”

*

You weren’t quite sure how did it happen. You tried to blame it all on the whiskey. You were pressed against the door of Flaherty’s one-room apartment, while he was looking for his keys in a rush. His kiss was rough, and his beard scratched your skin, but you were turned on, and you wanted him. Once he finally found the key and after a few attempts managed to open the door he’s rushed his steps inside as much as his limping allowed him to. He’s pushed you onto the simple bed and began to undo the buttons of your dress while he was hungrily kissing your lips and neck. It took a while to get yourself out of your clothes but once you were in nothing else but your brassiere and underwear, he’s positioned himself between your legs. He hasn’t taken his trousers off, but you didn’t insist since you knew he must have been self-cautious because of his leg. He untied your corset and lowered his head down. You still had your necklace on you, but it didn’t seem to bother him, even if he wasn’t that religious, or at all. You moaned as he took one of your nipples between his lips and began to suck it, and kiss it. 

“Mr. Flaherty…ah…where have you been all my life?” You smiled as he chuckled then you moaned again as he slipped one of his hand in between your legs. He palmed you down there, then he’s impatiently removed your underwear and you bit down on your lips as he began to stroke your bare sensitive skin. One of his fingers forced their way in between your lips, and a sweet groan escaped your lips once the tip of his finger began to rub your clitoris. A few more seconds, that’s all you needed. And there it was, your whole body shivered into the intense wave of joy. But your body was craving for more, and once you felt the warmness and Keenan’s member being pressed deep inside you, you’ve moaned louder. The tenement wasn’t anything like your apartment. The walls were thin, you heard a baby’s crying, a heated argument, some other couple having sex, and some drunk person singing idly outside, but nothing could have ruined the moment, not even these noises. You wrapped your legs around Keenan’s waist and groaned as he deeply thrust his penis inside your tight hole. You dig your fingers along his ginger locks and panted as he began to pound harder inside you. You ran your hands along his hairy chest then hugged him tightly to yourself. You looked up at the mouldy ceiling, it looked bad, like the whole flat, yet you were having the most genuine smile on your face. You were happy, you stroked his back, then held onto his shoulders as the thrusts became firmer. You closed your eyes down, and kissed Keenan once he’s came inside you. His growl was so low and hot, you blushed as he kissed you longingly, still humping against you in a slower pace. 

“I can’t drag you into my dark world.” He’s panted as he was looking into your eyes, but you gently ran your fingers along his bearded cheek. 

“I’m not afraid.” You whispered against his lips and hummed as he kissed you again. “God will protect us, and I will protect you.” He slightly shook his head but he’s eventually rested his head down on your breasts. 

“I don’t think it’d be wise to argue with you. A Catholic scientist, I couldn’t possibly outsmart you.” 

“You have good intuitions.”

*

It’s been one month since you’ve first met with the detective and even though you spent that night together you weren’t sure that he’d want anything more, maybe it was just a one-time thing for him. Although you were still together. Probably it was foolish but you’ve left your apartment behind and has moved in to his tenement room. You witnessed poverty every day already, there was nothing new about it, but the flat was definitely poorer and smaller than yours but Flaherty said it was safer. You had no idea from what he’s been trying to protect you, but you went along with his request. 

However, what you haven’t seen during all this time was his left leg. You didn’t force the subject but this morning as he was about to change you’ve turned to him. 

“I won’t think anything less of you. You’ve seen all of me, because I trust you, you should trust me too, Keenan.” You pressed a kiss onto his freckle covered shoulder then watched as after a big sigh he’s eventually pushed his trousers down slowly, then they eventually dropped on the floor. There were chucks of meat missing from his left thigh, kneecap and calf. Otherwise the skin was covered with healed white scars all over. You noticed the uncomfortable look on his face, so you eventually got down on your knees and gently began to press some kisses on it. First, he flinched and seemed like he wanted you to stop, but as you continued and fondled the skin, he’s let out a shaky breath and stroked your hair. You stick your tongue out and licked all the scars. You took off your nightwear and once you let him have a good look at your naked body you parted your lips and took his erect length between your lips. You were working your tongue against the wet skin, while you were moving your head in a certain rhythm what Keenan wanted since he’s been pushing the back of your head. You brushed your nipple against his left leg and began to stroke it and hug it to yourself while you continued sucking his erection. As the warm substance squirted against your throat you pulled back and coughed a bit but has swallowed it down eventually. “You’re just as handsome in my eyes like you’ve always been. I can’t imagine how brave you must be that you’ve survived an attack like that.” He looked down at you a bit sadly but has eventually stroked your cheek, before he began to change his clothes.

*

Sometimes you asked him whether he’s solved the case of Ciara but he hasn’t yet, although he was becoming more careworn as more similar cases were happening downtown. He’s been disappearing time to time at nights, he said he’s been investigating but you doubted that anyone would have done that during the night. You’ve been trying to suppress your curiosity but this one night it has been the same, he was about to leave. You were already dressed up in a black bustle dress and once Keenan has left you slowly began to follow him. As he got inside his dynasphere, you quickly hailed a horse carriage and after giving some quids to the coachman you asked him to follow that vehicle. The scenery of the darkness, skeevy people and rats scrambling all over the place slowly began to change, the houses were richer, the air felt lighter and clearer. The carriage has come to a halt and you carefully followed Keenan up to a rich building’s door where you’ve eventually confronted him. 

“Y/N! What are you doing here?!” He snapped at you, but apart from anger you could see some fear in his eyes as well. 

“I could ask the same from you! Why are you keeping secrets away fro…” You stopped as the door suddenly opened and an old servant has greeted Keenan then you. As Keenan has shot a displeased look at you but has tilted his head you followed him inside. The hall on its own was dozens of times bigger than your apartment you shared with Keenan. The furniture was rich, valuable paintings were hanging all over on the tall walls. 

“Just stay with me, no matter what.” 

“What is this place?” You looked confused at him and pulled on the hem of his coat, but then you’ve cast your eyes up at the massive staircase covered with a red velvet carpet, from where two lean men were walking down. 

“Our dearest brother. It’s always such a joy to see you.” The kindness in the other ginger male’s voice sounded faker than anything yet there was something intriguing about his presence. “Sheehan look…if my eyes aren’t deceiving me our brother has brought an angel with him this time.” 

You shivered slightly as the tall male has reached out and eventually pressed a kiss on top of your hand, while his brunette brother has only bowed reserved, a few steps away from you. His eyes stopped on your crucifix for a mere second then he’s smiled charmingly at you. “My name is Tiarnán…and he is my brother Sheehan….I feel offended that my brother hasn’t even mentioned of you before.” 

“I had my reasons.” You could hear the coldness out of Keenan’s voice but you eventually introduced yourself to the two brothers. 

They insisted on the two of you joining them for dinner so even if Keenan was mad about it, you stayed. It was clear that they didn’t get along too well, it also made you wonder how come they were living in such a luxurious house, while their brother was living in a one-room apartment. You were aware that Keenan liked the flat even if it was small and in a bad state, but you were confused. The dining hall was spectacular, all these old painting they gave you goosebumps yet they certainly gave a unique atmosphere to the interior of the building. While Keenan has sat down by the long black table you were slowly walking around the room, observing all the design. 

“Henry Fuseli. All of them are the original paintings.” Tiarnán has said once he stepped up behind you.

“My brother has spent quite a fortune on them.” Sheehan has added as he’s walked up next to you. His eyes were barely if at all visible behind the darkened lenses of his glasses, however you thought that it looked good on him and the golden parts went well with his brunette hair, and pale skin color.

“I can see why…they are…mesmerizing.” You didn’t take your eyes of the painting for which you felt quite embarrassed because of the nudity on it, so you didn’t notice that Tiarnán has stepped beside you as well. 

“Keenan thinks they’re rubbish and we should sell them, but he has no idea about what real art is…unlike you.” Tiarnán mused for which Keenan has sighed but didn’t say anything. “Our favorite one is upstairs, only the very special guests can see it.” Tiarnán’s words were like spells and you’d have followed him and his brother upstairs unless Keenan wouldn’t have blocked your way.

“We should get going now. The both of us have to wake up early in the morning.” Keenan has said sternly and when you were about to protest, he’s grabbed onto your wrist. “Now.” 

You left abruptly and quite rudely as you thought more about it, but after all they were Keenan’s relatives, you didn’t really have a word to say about the matter. You leaned back in Keenan’s lap and glanced back at the two brothers who were standing front of their home, their eyes locked on you. Their bodies were soon swallowed by the distance as Keenan has started the engine of his dynasphere. Keenan didn’t say a word to you so you just held your eyes on the nightlife of Dublin. A few airships were passing by on the sky, the fumes were getting darker as you were getting closer to Francis Street. Bursting loud engine noises were mixed with the voices of drunks and whores but they were only blurry faces as Keenan was driving fast. He was silent till the moment you’ve gotten to your room. 

“You can’t just follow me late at night! What if anyone would have hurt you or worse?! Do not follow me, ever again and stay away from my brothers, you understand me?!” He grabbed onto your upper arms and pushed you against the wall. He’s done it when you were about to make love but this time it was harder and he scared you. 

“I’m a free woman…I can do as I please!” 

“Damn you! You think you’re so clever?! Think of Ciara Tiernan! Do you want to end up like her?! Can’t you see that I love you? All I’m trying to do is to protect you!”

“Protect me?! From what?! Just because you grew up on fairy tales you shouldn’t believe them! What happened to Ciara is sad and upsetting, but think of the circus on Sackville Street, it must have been an escaped bear or something---I can’t live my life in constant fear, Keenan! And whatever has happened between you and your brothers is none of my business, but just because of that I shouldn’t behave rudely to them when they’ve been nothing but nice to me the whole time!” 

“God damn it woman!” You shivered as he punched the wall next to your head. He looked into your eyes but unlike other times his eyes scared you right then. 

“I think it’d be for the best if you’d leave…” You watched as he was hesitating and maybe he was about to say something but eventually he’s put on his hat then left without saying a word. As the hours were passing by you thought that maybe you were being unfair. No matter what were Keenan’s beliefs he only meant to protect you and keep you safe. So after a little hesitation you left the tenement and took a few steps towards the pub although you gasped as someone has grabbed onto your waist and pulled you into a dark alley. You were just about to scream, but you breathed up relieved as it was Keenan. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean those things…I..” You panted as he fumbled with your dress and underwear then soon he’s thrust his erect penis inside you. 

“We’re a cursed family Y/N, all I want is for you to stay safe…” He mumbled quite incomprehensibly since he’s had a few drinks in him already. Instead of saying anything you just kissed him and hummed as he torn the top bottoms of your dress apart so he could bury his bearded cheek in between your bosoms. People were walking past the alley but no one cared much, there wasn’t anything unordinary about it. Keenan held tightly onto his cane with one hand while he was thrusting firmly inside you. You trembled as a bottle of whiskey was tossed onto the ground not too far from you but you closed your eyes down and focused on Keenan’s body and yours. Some stray dogs barked and ran across the alley but they didn’t care about the two of you either. You moaned as Keenan was sucking and licking your breasts, and a scream has left your lips once you’ve reached your orgasm. It took a while for Keenan but eventually he came inside you. “Y/N, I want to marry you.” The words have surprised you, and it wasn’t the most romantic way of an engagement but you thought you could love living with Keenan. So after a little hesitation you said yes, then walked back to your apartment with Keenan, hand in hand, as if that argument wouldn’t even have happened.

*

There wasn’t a fancy big wedding at all, but you were happy to call yourself Mrs. Flaherty, and Keenan was a good man. Sometimes he came home drunk but you tried to overlook this one fault of his. Things were going tolerably well, although then a case came which kept Keenan away from you most of the time. In the beginning you tried to ignore it but eventually you’ve decided to work more at the hospital, so that way you wouldn’t miss him so much. On that night you were in the hospital at least till nine in the evening. You stopped by at the market and were looking at a flower stand, you thought that a bouquet could make your home prettier, but then without even looking behind your back you felt a dizzy feeling. 

“Miss Y/N. All alone in such a rainy and dark night?” You glanced behind your back and looked up at Tiarnán and Sheehan who were standing under a black laced umbrella. Your body shivered once Tiarnán has held onto your hand and kissed it although he’s stopped once he noticed your wedding ring. 

“I…I’m sorry about not inviting you to our wedding, I would have and I wanted to but Keenan didn’t want any guests…I hope that you aren’t mad at me.” Your heartbeat sped up as Tiarnán has stepped up closer to you. “We couldn’t be mad at you Mrs. Flaherty, but we’d love to hear about the wedding and how are you doing these days…please, we insist that you come with us.” 

You glanced aside at his brunette brother and although you couldn’t see his eyes, he gave you a sweet smile. You knew that Keenan would be angry but you didn’t mean to turn down their offer. There was a black carriage down the road with the same colored horse. The two of them sat on the top so you were sitting on your own inside the carriage. You pulled the silk curtain apart and watched the lightning and how the rain washed away all the dirt along the street and off the buildings. The carriage was jolting from how fast it was going along the cobble stone streets. Once the carriage has came to a sudden halt you grabbed onto side of the carriage then carefully got out as Tiarnán has held the umbrella above you and his brother held onto your hand. His hand was cold, but yet it felt so soft and good to hold onto. The two of them towered above you, their height was unlike their brother’s who was even shorter than you when you were in high heels. You followed them inside the monumental building, then up the stairs, to a vast room. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, we’d like to show you that painting we’ve been talking about.” Tiarnán said while Sheehan has helped you out of your damp coat, which revealed your cardinal bustle dress under it. You nodded at him and followed the two of them to the crackling fireplace above which was the mentioned painting. You ran your eyes on the painting, and you shivered slightly as Sheehan has leaned in closer to you. 

“What do you think, sister-in-law?” Sheehan has whispered the words and the way you felt his breath on your skin caused goosebumps to appear on it. You cast your eyes up at him then back at the painting. 

“It’s quite unsettling…she looks so vulnerable…as if her soul has been sucked out of her…the evil presence around her has killed her soul…she’s fallen too deep into the darkness, from where no one can save her…” You closed your eyes down and whimpered as both Tiarnán and Sheehan has leaned in and brushed their lips along your neck, but once you’ve opened your eyes you backed off. “I can’t…I’m married to Keenan…”

“We’re your family too now, Y/N. Our little sister-in-law. Our beautiful sister.” Tiarnán has said before he’s walked up to you and gently stroked your crimson cheek. 

“No matter what Keenan has said, we mean no harm to you…we just want you to be part of our family.” Sheehan has said as he’s stepped behind you and stroked your locks. Their words were toxicating and even though your mind wanted to say no, and you actually wanted to say it out loud you couldn’t. It was as if you were under a spell, of course spells didn’t exist but you couldn’t leave. You let out a needy whimper as Sheehan has kissed your bare shoulder from behind while his brother began to kiss and lick the front of your neck. Your whole body was burning with desire as they pressed their laps against your body. You weakly collapsed in their arms and they easily carried you to their four-poster bed where they laid your body down. You began to quickly untie your dress and watched as the two brothers were undressing front of you. Their bodies were beautiful and slim. Their pale porcelain skin looked more delicate than anything. You blushed deeply once they were completely naked, their members’ length was impressive, and there was a beauty about the contrast of the brunette and ginger hair between the two of them. As you pushed yourself up onto your knees you, gasped as Sheehan has torn your corset off you then grabbed onto your round breasts from behind. Tiarnán has did the same with your laced underwear. Your eyes rolled back as Sheehan has thrust his length inside your wet vagina, and as he pulled you back onto his body, while his brother got between your legs and he began to rub his tongue against your clit, while Sheehan’s erection was moving in and out of you. You ran your fingers through Tiarnán’s red locks and panted as his brother was massaging your breasts so well. You looked back at Sheehan and made out with him, but you soon broke the kiss and just watched how Tiarnán’s tongue was rubbing fast against your clit, but the view how his tongue touched his brother’s length has also turned you on in a way. You closed your eyes down and let go, you whimpered and even cried from how overwhelming the joy was which ran all over your body. As Sheehan has slightly pushed on your body, you were back on your knees and you looked into Tiarnán’s eyes. 

“Darkness doesn’t have to be a bad thing---you’ll learn that, sister.” You looked a bit startled as Tiarnán has torn off your crucifix necklace what he’s then tossed into the fireplace. However, you didn’t have much time to react as he thrust his erection inside you. The two penis buried deep inside you made you to scream. You gasped as Tiarnán has bit onto your neck, it wasn’t as Keenan hasn’t left love bites behind sometimes but this was different. It hurt, then once Tiarnán has pulled back your eyes widened and your heart skipped a bit as you saw the blood smeared all around his lips... your blood. But what scared you even more were those sharp fangs where his eye-teeth were supposed to be. “Ssshhh…” Tiarnán and Sheehan held onto you tightly as you were about to get out of the bed, and you groaned in pain as his brother bit down into your flesh from behind, while Tiarnán moved back and continued sucking on your neck, while the both of them were thrusting hard inside you. You couldn’t believe it, this wasn’t real. You were trying to think of a rational explanation but you couldn’t come up with any. “Remove your glasses Sheehan.” You weren’t sure whether you wanted to look at him but when you did, you looked back at him with fear in your eyes. Where his eyes were supposed to have a white color, it was almost pitch black, and the veins which ran near around his eyes were visible and dark, although the turquoise color of his iris was beauitful. “Unlike me, he can’t control his eyes…that’s why he needs glasses to cover them…” 

You looked at Tiarnán then back at Sheehan. You were terrified but your body has betrayed because the lust inside you was stronger than your fear. You slipped your hand along Sheehan’s blood covered cheek then kissed him longingly, his sharp fangs scratched the surface of your tongue, then he bit down on your lower lips. You moaned as Tiarnán began to thrust up harder inside you, and his brother has followed his example. You titled your head as the two brothers leaned closer and they kissed each other wildly. You held onto Tiarnán and whimpered as the two of them began to came inside you. You fell back onto the mattress exhaustedly once they pulled themselves out of you. You looked dizzily at the two of them as they lowered down and continued sucking the two sides of your neck. 

You must have blacked out because by the time you’ve squinted your eyes open you saw the first few rays of the sun penetrating through the ajar window. You glanced down at the blood covered sheet, then at Sheehan and Tiarnán as they were still asleep. You felt unwell and weaker than you’ve ever been but you’ve eventually managed to push yourself up from the bed and you walked out to the bathroom. As you were looking into the mirror you were still in disbelief as you saw the deep fang marks on the sides of your neck and some bruised bite marks on your breasts. You washed your neck and face but you’ve shivered as Sheehan has appeared behind you. 

“I think Keenan is in danger.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” You looked a bit confused at him but then thanked as he put a silk black robe around your nude body, a similar one to his, then he’s lead you out to a big balcony which had a view onto their inner garden. 

“Did he talk about his leg?” 

“Yes…a tiger has attacked him…” You leaned against the wall and cast your eyes onto Sheehan’s, after the night you’ve spent together his eyes didn’t seem scary at all, but rather unique. 

“That’s not what has happened….he wouldn’t want me to tell you about this but I have to. Our father has attacked him---of course he wasn’t aware of what he was doing, it was full moon. He wasn’t like us…he was a werewolf…”

“A…a…werewolf?!” You felt like you shouldn’t be that surprised after all you’ve spent the night with two vampires but still you needed time to get used to the new information. 

“We tried to stop him but me and Tiarnán have never been strong...we were only humans back then…he easily knocked us away. But Keenan... he fought, he lost almost one of his legs but then he crawled to our father’s gun and shot him. We helped him disinfect the wounds and he quickly cut even more pieces off, so it couldn’t get to his blood…he never turned thankfully…and we’ve buried our father, telling everyone that it was a tiger attack. But for a few months we sensed it with Tiarnán that a werewolf has appeared in the streets of Dublin…that woman in your hospital…that was a werewolf attack…I’m worried about him, but he forbid us to help him…we love him but I think he’s fed up with everything which is supernatural.” 

“What should I do?”

“Follow me.” Tiarnán has said as he stepped out to the balcony in a silk robe.

*

You were standing front of their house while you checked the bullets in the heavy gun, Sheehan has stick a purple flower, called ‘wolfsbane’ into your hair then he’s kissed you. You hugged him tightly to yourself then turned to Tiarnán and hummed as he kissed you deeply. You slipped the gun into the tight belt around your chest before you got up onto their black horse and rode away. The weakness was still inside you but your love for Keenan was keeping you awake and strong. You didn’t know where to go but you tried to listen to your instincts, you slowed down as the horse neighed loudly and you looked around. However it was early in the morning the cloudy sky and the fog made it seem like it was late at night. There were many kids playing around the workhouse, running in and out, as your horse neighed again you got off her and let her go. “Go inside…all of you! It’s not safe here!” To emphasize your words you pulled your gun out and thankfully it was effective enough. You walked on further along the foggy street, then you stopped...you were frozen down. There he was Keenan, backing out of an alley, but what scared you the most was the beast which was slowly coming out as well. You held your gun out and made your first shot, for which Keenan has looked back startled but the beast only seemed to be angered by it. 

You didn’t have time to exchange words, as the beast was about to leap onto you. You watched as Keenan has pulled a sword out of his cane and slashed the creature’s throat. You gasped as it jumped onto you. You went numb for a second from the fear, to have this heavy, dangerous creature on you but then you have pressed the end of your gun against his chest and shot all the silver bullets in it. Then Keenan has pushed it off you. You hugged Keenan tightly to yourself although you saw how he noticed the fang marks on you. 

“I’m sorry…I…have no idea what’s gotten into me….but if it weren’t for them I’d not be here…I saved you…because I love you, Keenan. Please forgive me...” 

You gently cupped his face then sniffled as he kissed you deeply. “We’re safe now…” You nodded at him and wiped your tears away before you kissed him again. 

“You’re the bravest man I’ve ever known.... Sheehan has told me everything…” You closed your eyes down as he kissed you again. 

“Not the fastest…” He winced and you looked down at the redness spreading through his suit. 

“Keenan! It’ll be alright....” You quickly unbuttoned his suit, then rolled up his shirt. The bite wound was deep and it was bleeding badly. Due to all the shooting the authorities arrived fast enough. You were the one who took care of Keenan’s injury, and you were hoping for the best.

*

When you saw those ocean blue eyes again, warmness spread in your chest and you gently stroked Keenan’s cheek. 

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A couple of days…and before you’d work yourself up, yes we’re in your brothers’ mansion. We have our own room, it’s at least five times bigger than that rented flat we had…I insist on staying here, they care for you more than you would think.” You rolled your eyes as he pushed himself up and reached out for his cane however he stopped in the moment he stood up. 

“No….no…” He quickly rolled up his pajama pant’s left side and he sat back down with worry in his eyes as he looked at his perfectly healthy left leg. 

“I know it ever since your bitten wound healed within a day…your brothers know it too…history won’t repeat itself…we’re here for you…it’s only 12 or 13 times a year…nothing bad will happen.” You hugged him tightly as he began to cry. 

“I became a monster too…I…you can’t stay here…I’ll hurt you.” You wiped his tears away then kissed him. 

“I’m staying here. Sheehan and Tiarán have their methods on how to keep you back from hurting anyone, they have a whole room packed up with silver chains and whatnot…” Although you hated the fact that he had to be tied out but you knew that it was for the best, for everyone’s safety.

*

It was his first turned night, you were already in your white silk nightgown, trying to sleep but you couldn’t. You heard the howling and growling, coming from the upstairs room. You got out of your bed and began to walk up and down nervously. You didn’t know what to do, you knew that you should go back to bed and just sleep, but after a while you just couldn’t. You left your room although Keenan’s brothers have blocked your ways on the staircase. 

“I have to see him…it’s his first time…he’s tied out, it’s safe for me to go in there.”

“He’s not himself…he doesn’t even know who he is. While the full moon will last he’ll be a beast, who cares about nothing but to eat, fresh meat and hunt.” Tiarán has snapped back at you and Sheehan has held onto your hand to hold you back. 

“You won’t stop me from seeing him. I’m not afraid. I was the one who saved him…and I would do it again.” You looked up with a thankful look at Sheehan as he let go of your hand then just hugged you to himself and made out with you tenderly. 

“Be careful…alright? And if there’s anything wrong just call for us.” You nodded at Sheehan then has hugged Tiarán to yourself before you continued walking up the stairs. As you were walking barefoot on the wooden floor, by each step the house was becoming quieter. Your heart felt like it was beating in your throat. As you held onto the key your hand was shaking but eventually it turned and you slowly opened in, then quickly closed the door behind you. The full moon has lit the room up enough so there was no need to turn on the light. You saw the same pair of glowing blue eyes but you were speechless as you saw the massive creature, with the thick ginger fur. 

“It’s me…Y/N….I know you aren’t yourself Keenan, but I’m not afraid of you..” It was painful to see the bruises and some blood around his neck caused by the silver chain collar which was around it. You took a step closer but stopped as he began to growl. He was twice your size but once you’ve taken a deep breath you let your nightwear drop down on the floor and you began to approach him slowly. Once you got close enough to him you got down on your knees and looked him in the eye. Your pulse was fast but even so you slowly reached out and ran your fingers along the thick mane of his. You were aware of the possibility that he will attack you but he didn’t. You closed your eyes down as he rubbed his wet nose along your breasts then you looked at him as he rubbed his black nose in between your legs. You knew how unnatural this was but then again it was Keenan, and even in his werewolf form he wanted you. You hesitated but then you sat down and spread your legs. You bit down on your lower lip as he began to lap at your folds and made squeaky sounds as he began to thrust his big sheath covered length in the air, while he was hungrily lapping your wetness. You saw how some pre-cum dripped down onto the wooden floor under him and as he growled at you, you’ve got on all fours and you panted as he began to thrust forward, then at the second thrust his massive length has entered inside you. It barely fit inside you. You muffled your moan and panted as he lowered his body weight more on you, you felt his furry underbelly against your back, and the pleasant feeling of his heavy balls slapping against your clitoris, all these soon made you to reach your orgasm. You reached out and held tightly onto his pawn as you felt that he began to knot you, the stretching pain was almost unbearable, but it was hot, the way he was panting and squeaking while the knot lasted. It was lasting throughout long minutes, and he was giving small thrusts till he eventually pulled out of you. You heard the splashing sound below you as all the white substance squirted on the floor out of you. You hummed as he leaned down and licked you clean, then he’s retrieved back into the corner. You needed some time to be able to get up but once you put on your nightwear and walked up to him, you spooned up front of him and rested your head on his furry chest. 

“I know why you didn’t hurt me…I’m carrying your baby Keenan…” You whispered and gently stroked his paw. “I was just too nervous to tell you about it but I’ll tell you once you turn back again …I will always love you Keenan…and you’ll never be a monster in my eyes, you never were.”


End file.
